Till Death Do Us Part(And even then it may not)
by CasterLovingCrazy
Summary: What if Lena was the One Who Is Two? How would Ethan deal with it? Is there another way around it? Better than it sounds. Beautiful Chaos ending redux.
1. Chapter 1

New Fanfic

**Hi guys! So I'm hooked onto Caster Chronicles now. Here's my second CC fanfic. Hope u guys enjoy.**

Lena's POV

Life sucks.

One minute, you're enjoying life with the people you love and care about, the next, you hear something that ruins that occasion.

It happened to me.

I still remembered what I heard a few nights ago. I kept it secret from everyone: Ridley, Uncle Macon, Link, even Ethan. I didn't want them to know.

I didn't want to hurt anyone else. Especially Ethan.

Ever since I got back from the Great Barrier and the Order was broken, I felt guilty everytime I thought of Ethan. I left him behind and ran off with John to the Barrier, where I had nearly been Claimed as Dark. Ethan saved me from that fate, but I never got over the fact I had dumped him just like that.

Now that I was hiding this secret from him, I felt more guilty.

And it was beginning to tell. He could tell I was different, that I wasn't acting like how I would normally. He could tell I was drifting away. Kelting didn't work because I just ignored him. Not out of spite, but for his feelings.

So that's why he cornered me one day after Trig.

"Ok, Lena. Spill. What's going on?"

I tried to get away, but he held my arm.

"Let go, Ethan. You can't help me with this." I tried to chase him away.

"No, L. I'm not letting go. Just tell me, and I swear I'll try to help."

"You can't! That's what I'm saying!" I yelled. The lightbulb above us shattered, as though I was angry at the bulb, rather than at Ethan.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"Because I love you, L. And you can tell me anything." He replied.

Maybe there was something about his voice, or maybe the way he said it, but after hearing what he said, I decided to tell him.

"I'm the One Who Is Two."

Silence. Just the kind of reaction I was expecting.

The same reaction I had when I heard it from the Lilum.

"No...It can't be." He stuttered out.

"It is."

_See? That's why I didn't want to tell you. I didn't want to hurt you._

_So you kept this a secret?_

_I'm sorry, Ethan. I really am. It's just...after the Great Barrier, I didn't want to hurt your feelings further._

_And you thought holding this secret would help?_

_...No._

Ethan was silent for a while, and I waited for those inevitable words: that we're done.

What he did next took me completely by surprise.

He leaned over and kissed me.

_What?_

_L, listen. I don't care if you're the One. I still love you, and I'm not breaking up with you. We'll find a way out of this._

_I shuddered. The last time he said that was my Sixteenth Moon, which had caused everything that had happened after to happen. Me running off with John Breed, being Claimed both Light and Dark, splitting the moon..._

_No, Ethan. This can't be stopped. The sacrifice has to be made. Otherwise, these problems will continue._

_I know. I mean, what if the sacrifice isn't needed? There has to be another way right?_

_Ethan, please. I know you believe everything has more than one solution. But in this case, there isn't._

_Don't give up, L. There has to be another way. We'll find it. Meet me after school. We'll go find Ms English._

I knew what he meant. Ms English, our English teacher with a glass eye(no kidding) was the Lilum- the Demon Queen. She would have the solution.

_Alright we'll go. _

He smiled and kissed me, before heading of to another class.

And as he walked off, I couldn't help but cry. There couldn't be another way, and if there weren't, how could I bear to break his heart?

I loved him as much as he loved me. Yet, this decision could destroy everything.

If I saved the world, I would shatter his. And if I saved his world, the world would be destroyed, so bent out of shape that no amount of retribution would be able to fix it.

Was Ethan more worth saving than the world?

_That's it for this chapter! Next chap coming up soon!_


	2. Chapter 2

Lena's POV

"I don't know if this is such a great idea." I whispered to Ethan as we waited for our English class-the last class of the day-to finish. Apart from revealing my secret to Ethan, the day hasn't been too bad. Ridley wasn't fighting Savannah over Link, no windows broke, nothing I touched burned immediately. At the moment, we were looking into Romeo and Juliet, which scared me because the love both characters had was like Ethan and me. A forbidden love.

"Come on, Lena. I'm here for you." He replied. "Besides, what if there's a way that requires no sacrifice?"

_I rather find out myself than to ask the Demon Queen._

_How will you find out? I doubt the Book Of Moons would mention how to prevent the end of the world without a sacrifice. And even if it did, you don't have it._

_God, you're annoying sometimes._

He smiled. _And yet you still haven't given up on me._

I smiled back. Despite everything that had happened and was about to happen, I couldn't help but think how my life would be without Ethan.

For starters, it would be a lot easier, and the world wouldn't be like this-tethering on the edge of an invisible cliff.

But I would also never have experienced love. I would never have Claimed Light and Dark if it wasn't for Ethan. I still remember my Seventeeth Moon, when I was making the decision. The only thing that kept running through my mind.

His name.

_Ethan._

He made my choice easier. Without him, I would have chosen either Light or Dark.

He made me realise that there was Light and Dark in everyone, and not just one of them.

I wiped a tear from my eye. Ithat here wasnt another way out, if I had to make that sacrifice, this was what I was leaving behind. I was leaving behind someone who had changed my life, for better or worse. Someone who I wanted to be with all the time. Someone who was always there for me.

And someone I loved.

Could there really be another way? Even though I wasn't religious, I felt myself praying to the Greats, hoping that there was indeed another way, is way I could save the world and be with Ethan at the same time.

"Alright, class. You're dismissed." Ms English's voice rang out, interrupting my thoughts.

My heart starting beating like a jackhammer. This was it. The moment of truth. I turned to Ethan, and he nodded encouragingly.

As soon as everyone else had left, Ethan and I walked up to Ms English.

"Yes, Miss Duchannes? And Mr. Wate? Anything I could do for you two?" She asked.

"Yes, mam. May we speak to the Lilum?" Ethan asked. Looking back, it seemed pretty silly to ask.

"The Lilum? And who may that be, Mr Wate?"

"The Demon Queen? The Wheel of Fate?" I pressed.

Ms English stared at us, then said, "I've never heard a such people. If this is some sorta prank, Mr Wate, Amma will tan your hide."

I tried once more.

"Please? We need to speak to the Lilum. It's about the Crucible."

"The Crucible? Then why don't you just ask me, instead of this weird Lilum perso...?"

Suddenly, it was as though time had stopped. Ms English stood there, her mouth open, but with no words coming out. Ethan was unaffected.

Then from Ms English's mouth, a small ball of light emerged, enlarging as it moved. It stopped in front of us, it's light blinding us.

Then it begin to transform.

Seconds later, Ethan and I were staring at a lady decorated with jewellery

"I am the Lilum, the Demon Queen." It proclaimed.

"We wish to enquire about the One Who Is Two." Ethan said.

"What do you wish to know, other than the fact that the girl is the One?"

"Is there another way that the sacrifice can be avoided?" I asked.

"The sacrifice on the solstice cannot be avoided. The balance must be restored, the Order of Things reestablished."

"Does it have to be the One who must die? Can't someone else take her place?" Ethan asked, and I could hear the desperation in his voice.

"Please? There has to be another way!" I begged.

"There is a way, but it still requires a sacrifice. Only someone with pure hatred within them, someone whose heart is so cold it can freeze others, can be sacrificed in replacement of the One. And the sacrifice must do so willingly."

Someone with pure hatred? Who could that be?

Abraham? No, he loved Hunting.

Ridley? No way, she loved Link.

Then it hit me like a lightning bolt.

The Lilum suddenly disappeared in a flash of light, and time was restored. Ms English collapsed on the floor, probably due to the exertion of hosting the Lilum.

Even though there wasn't a chill outside, I was shivering. There was only one person the Lilum could have been referring to.

_You thinking who I'm thinking of? _

_Yes._

The Darkest Caster in the world. The one who nearly killed me on my Sixteenth Moon. The one who killed my boyfriend and forced me to Claim myself earlier than my Seventeeth. The one person who had started all of this.

My mother.

Ethan and I Kelted the same name simultaneously.

_Sarafine Duchannes_.

**That rounds up this chapter! Hope you've enjoyed it! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lena's POV

"So let me get this straight. You're the One Who Is Two, the one who has to die on the solstice to balance the Order. And only someone who has a heart full of pure hatred can replace you, and they gotta do it willingly."

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, Ridley. We've been through this before. 5times in the past hour actually."

Ridley sucked on a lollipop. "Can't blame me if I'm slow on the uptake."

I resisted the urge to shove that lollipop down her throat.

_Don't. She's one of us, even if she is an ex-Siren and our former enemy._

_Ethan, please. Someone should have shoved it down a long time ago._

_Yeah, well, doing it now won't help us._

Link, Liv, John, Ridley, Ethan and I were sitting in the Dar-ee Keen. I had just dropped the bombshell I had been holding for a long time. If I had expected them to hold it against me, I was so wrong.

All I saw was sympathy and sadness. In Rid's case, she was just trying to disguise her feelings. I knew she still cared about me.

"So, what's the plan? You're aren't really gonna jump, are you?" Link asked me.

"Not if I can help it. We need this other person...this black-hearted person."

"So who could it be? Whose heart is that black?" Liv asked.

I looked at Ethan.

_Tell them. They should know what we are thinking._

_I don't know. I'm starting to doubt it's her._

_Let's see what they think, then._

Ethan spoke up. "We do have one theory."

He looked at me expectantly. I sighed.

"We think its Sarafine."

The silence amongst us was creepy.

"No." It was Ridley who had spoken up.

"What do you mean, no? It all adds up! She's the Darkest Caster of all time. That means she can't have a shred of love in her heart." I argued.

"That's not true and you know it, cuz. She loved your father even after she went Dark. She loved you. She told me so at your Seventeenth Moon, before she..." She trailed off. She didn't need to finish it. We all knew what had happened to her on that day.

"Anyway, I'm telling you, Sarafine isn't who you think she is. She does have some love for you."

"I have to agree with her, Lena. It makes sense. Sarafine loved your father, at the very least. If anyone deserves to be the one, it should be Abraham." Liv spoke up.

As soon as she said his name, another silence filled the table, as though just his name would summon him.

Maybe I could use that word to shut Ridley up next time.

"An innocent soul turned dark."

The voice caught us all by surprise. We turned to see Amma-the last person you would expect to see in the Dar-ee Keen-enter.

"What do you mean, Amma?" Ethan asked.

"I couldn't help but overhear your conversation, so I consulted the Greats. And they confirmed that this person of pure hatred is an innocent soul turned dark." She told us.

"What does that mean?" John asked.

"I don't know. But I'll tell you what I know. You go trying to find Sarafine or Abraham or even Hunting, you're going down faster than Jack Dawson."

I laughed a little at that analogy. Amma had some sense of humour.

"Remember what I said, Ethan Wate? You pick a hole in the sky and the universe will fall through? You chase down either of those two dark people, the universe will crush you like a grape." With that cryptic warning, she left.

"That was weird." Ethan said.

I wasn't listening. After what Amma said, it confirmed my suspicions. It had to be Sarafine. She had been an innocent girl too, till she turned Dark.

_You sure, L? _

_I'm sure. It has to be her. Amma confirmed it._

_You ready to bail?_

_What about the others? _

_We'll tell them later. _

"Any idea who it might be, Lena?" Liv asked.

I hesitated. I wasn't 100% certain it was Sarafine, but who else could it be?

"How about you guys head to the Lunae Libri, see what you can dig up about this? We'll catch up with you later." And with that we bolted.

I lay on the cool hard ground with Ethan. This was a special spot for us. It was where we had first found the locket, where we had taught ourselves Latin, where we dug up the Book Of Moons.

Greenbrier.

It was where this whole thing had started: where Genevieve first used the Book, where the curse started.

It was also where Ethan and I first talked to each other.

Now, though, it looked nothing like the green place we knew. The lubbers had eaten their way through the grass, and the heat wave had turned the grass a dark shade of brown.

Despite this, I still felt a connection to the place.

_Do you really think it's Sarafine? An innocent soul turned dark sounds like her._

_I don't know. It's most likely her. _

_You really believe your mom is that evil? You saw for yourself, she loved your dad and you. _

_Till she turned Dark. Now she's evil._

_What about your other family members who are Dark, like Ridley? They started off as innocent, then they turned Dark. An innocent soul turned Dark, isn't it?_

I never thought of that.

It was true. I was so obsessed with blaming Sarafine, I forgot that my own family could be just as likely to be like her.

The sudden thought overwhelmed me, and I broke down.

"L, you ok?" Ethan wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm fine. It's just...what if I'm wrong?"

"It doesn't matter. We'll find out who this person is. Right now, she's the most likely candidate."

We were interrupted as a rip opened up in front of us. Out stepped the two people in the world I hated the most.

Abraham Ravenwood, in his white suit.

And Sarafine Duchannes.

**Thats it for this chap! Sorry if it ain't really good, but I was rushing to finish this. Don't worry, the next chapter will be interesting!**

**And also, I'll warn you, there are two twists coming up, one in the next chapter, another in the end. Hope you guys won't be disappointed once you guys see them.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lena's POV

"Well, well. Look who we have here." Abraham tapped his cane on the floor.

"Shut it, Abraham. You aren't here to admire the scenery." I said.

"What are you doing here?" Ethan asked.

"Well, originally, we were here to destroy this town. After all, it did bring lots of problems to us. But we have more pressing matters on hand." Sarafine said.

"We need to kill the One Who Is Two."

I stiffened. How did they know it was me?

_L, you think they know about the innoc-?_

_Don't, Ethan. She can hear you._

"My beautiful and damaged daughter, I'm sorry it had to come to this." Sarafine said, in her attempt at a pitiful tone.

"Zip it, mother. Did you have the same 'love' for me when you burned our house? Did you have the same 'love' for dad?" I yelled.

Sarafine's face darkened. "You know nothing about what happened that day."

"I know enough."

"Enough." Abraham said. It was just one word, but it was enough to shut us up.

"It doesn't matter that you know why your mother killed your father. You just need to know we plan to kill you."

Ethan pushed me behind him. "Stay away from her!"

Sarafine cackled. "How sweet! How romantic! But I think you know you stand a very low chance of beating us."

"I don't care. You want Lena, you got to go through me first."

_Ethan, please. You can't beat them._

_I'm never letting anything hurt you._

Abraham cracked a smile. "Is that what you so desire? Sacrificing your life to save the one you love? If so, then let me help you."

He raised one hand and clenched it. In an instant, Ethan was floating in the air, hands on his neck as if strangling himself.

"Stop it, Abraham! Let him go!" I yelled.

Abraham seemed to hesitate, then said, "Very well."

And he opened his hand and Ethan fell, gasping for breath.

"Enough of this foreplay. Let's get down to business."

At once, I was surrounded by a circle of flame. The heat was so intense the weather in Gatlin felt like a breeze. I could feel myself sweating everywhere.

"Feeling the heat, my dear?" Sarafine asked.

"You aren't the only Natural here."was all I said before an identical circle of fire surrounded Sarafine.

"Oh, you think you're so good? We'll see about that!" And the flames surrounding me rose.

The heat was getting too intense. I could feel my flesh smoking, the grass beneath my feet crackling. I tried to will the flames down, but they refused to listen.

"You think you can stop me? You're no better than your father. He thought he could help you, save you by taking you from me. I just gave him a lesson that I was always better. And you shall learn it, the same way he did."

She was right. I imagined my dad in the exact same situation now, surrounded by flames and slowly burning.

And soon, I would join him.

_L! Don't give up!_

Ethan! I had forgotten about him completely.

_Lena, she's trying to stop you from fighting back. Make you feel it's hopeless. Don't give up!_

Sarafine snarled. "I always thought that boy was a menace." and I remembered she could hear us Kelting.

But I ignored her. Ethan was right. I had been in a similar situation before. All I had to do was repeat what I did that time.

So I concentrated. I willed storm clouds to come. Water was always fire's main enemy, and I made use of it.

I hadn't anticipated what would come though.

I thought I had summoned just a few rain clouds. Instead, I brought on a major storm.

Rain fell from the heavens, extinguishing the flames that surrounded me. Unfortunately, they also extinguished those around Sarafine.

"You ungrateful little bitch, I'll kill you!" She unleashed a lightning bolt at me.

There was no way I could duck in time. The bolt slammed into me, knocking me backwards. I smelt burning flesh, knowing it was mine, knowing I was going to die.

I was in so much pain I couldn't get up. The rain washed over my head, like my tears, now free flowing down my cheeks. After all I had been through, I was going to die.

I heard the second bolt, and waited for the pain again.

It never came.

I opened my eyes in confusion. Why wasn't I dead? I had been an easy target.

I looked up. And got the shock of my life.

Ethan lay on the grass, his clothes charred. He was barely breathing.

And in that instant, I knew.

He had taken the blow for me.

He knew I was going to die, so he leapt in the way.

_Why? Why, you fool?_

_To...help...you_

Even his Kelting was weak now.

_I...love...you...L_

_No, Ethan. Don't you dare say goodbye!_

_Goodbye...L._

_Ethan!_

There was no response.

And I broke down.

My tears flowed down like a river, just like the rain that was falling all over me, flowing down my back and onto the ground. Nothing mattered any more. Not Gatlin. Not Ravenwood. Not even the world.

Because my world was broken.

Ethan, my pillar of support the last few months, was gone.

And with him went my heart.

I looked up at Sarafine and Abraham, the hate glittering in my eyes. They brought this on me. Everything from my Sixteenth Moon to now, they had destroyed what I held dear, what I loved.

And now I was going to destroy them.

I pored all of my hatred into my Cast, the power of Darkness encompassing me. Right now, nothing existed except the want to destroy those two.

I released the pent-up energy.

A circle of flames encircled both Sarafine and Abraham, getting hotter and hotter as I willed it.

A single word was in my head.

The same word my mother always heard as she turned Dark, fighting the losing battle against the Darkness that claimed her.

_**Burn.**_

I could hear their screams as the flames burned them, Sarafine trying to control them, but they refused to budge. I refused to. I wanted them to die.

After what seemed like hours, the two evilest people in the world were nothing but ashes.

I supposed I was supposed to feel great. After all, I had defeated them.

But all I felt was pain. Ethan would never come back. It didn't matter if the two people guilty of it were dead. I would never be with him again. I would never be able to feel the warmth of his lips against mine. I would never feel the warmth of his hands on mine. I would never feel his longing embrace.

I pushed his hair back, kissed his forehead once, and whispered, "Goodbye, Ethan."

I left without looking back. Not to Ravenwood. I wasn't going back. I was going somewhere far away, somewhere I could leave my troubles behind.

I knew what I had to do.

It had only occurred to me a few moments ago. And it made perfect sense now. After what had happened, it confirmed my suspicions.

Where I was going wasn't a place I wanted to go. It was a place I had to go.

I was the One Who Is Two.

But not only that.

I was the only sacrifice.

I was the innocent soul turned dark.

_The sacrifice must be made._

The Lilum's words echoed in my head. And I knew now that my sacrifice wasn't just necessary.

It was my destiny.

**Yep, that's the first twist. Lena's the One. And I know it probably doesn't make sense now, but all will be revealed in Chapter 6 or 7. But if you understand the meaning of dark and innocent, you should be able to see the twist. If not, all will be revealed soon!**

**Hope you guys enjoy! **

**Also, special thanks to booklover457. He/She was the one who made this story get here. This story was originally supposed to be three chapters long. Now it's gunning for 9 thanks to this person! Special thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ethan's POV

_Falling._

_I feel my body falling into a bottomless pit. I can't slow down or speed up. I'm on a one way trip to where dead people go._

_Why? Because I was dead._

_I still remember the lightning bolt hitting me, singeing my flesh instead of Lena's. I knew if I didn't, she would die._

_I never thought I would be the one who died._

_I never thought I would never see Amma again. I never thought I would lose it all._

_But I did._

_Because I saved the girl I loved._

_Is that a worthy sacrifice? Was it worth saving her? _

_I don't know. And I guess I never will._

_I will never kiss those beautiful lips of her. Never feel the electricity that came between us as we touched. Never be there for her again._

_But at least I had saved her._

_That helps right?_

_Yet, as I fell, I wondered was it worth it. Was my death insignificant? Did my death result in Lena's death? Was my sacrifice in vain?_

_No. I told myself._

_The right choices and the easy choices are rarely the same. My mom was right about that._

_But the right choices always ended up in happiness. _

_Knowing Lena, she's probably still alive, mourning my death. _

_She may be unhappy, but at least she's alive._

_Unlike me._

_But it doesn't matter. _

_Because her life was all that mattered._

_I closed my eyes and continued falling._

_I didn't even remember blacking out._

When I opened my eyes again, everything was dark. I felt myself drifting around, like an Incubus Travelling.

The void had weight. It was pulling me through. Yet when I reached out, my hand became hazy, only partially materialised. I pulled my hand back in surprise.

I'm a ghost!

"Puh-lease, Ethan Wate. You're no more a ghost than Harlon James is alive."

I would recognize that voice anywhere. It was the same annoying voice I heard every Saturday. The same voice who could have been in the church choir, except way too off key.

Aunt Prue.

"Aunt Prue? What are you doing here?" I called out into the darkness.

"She's not alone."

My heart narrowly stopped. Only one person in the world had that voice.

Someone I loved almost as much as Lena.

Lila Evers Wate. My mother.

As I watched, two apparitions appeared in front of me and confirmed my suspicions.

One was Aunt Prue, the other my mother.

"EW, it's been a while now." My mother spoke.

"Too short, Lila. The boy shouldn't be here." Aunt Prue said.

"What? What does that mean? What do you mean, I'm not supposed to be here?" I asked, confused. I was dead, right? Wasn't I meant to come here?

My mom smiled. "As in, you're not supposed to die now. It's not yet your time."

"But I'm dead. Aren't I supposed to come here?"

"Not yet, Ethan Lawson Wate. Soon, but not yet." Aunt Prue muttered.

"There's no time, Ethan. You have to go back. Lena needs you."

"Yeah, but I'm dead. I can't go back unless I'm a Sheer right?"

"You can go back. You have to."

"No time left, Lila. It's now or never." Aunt Prue warned.

"Of course. Take my hand, Ethan."

I hesitated, then reached out and took it.

As soon as I touched her, the darkness began bleeding into colours and light. I saw images, forms that seemed familiar but couldn't place.

Then I heard her.

"In these walls with no time or space, I Bind your body and from this Earth ease."

The words made no sense to me. Then I saw it gleaming in her hands.

The Arclight.

"Mom?" I asked.

She ignored me. By now, Aunt Prue had joined the chant.

Suddenly, I felt a pull like being sucked into a vacuum cleaner. I was being sucked into the Arclight.

"Mom, wait!"

But it was too late. I heard both of them speak the words.

"_Comprehende, Liga, Cruci Fige._

Capture, Cage and Crucify."

I felt my entire body squeezed against the walls of the small Arclight. I tried to move, but couldn't. I imagined Macon living in this small prison for so long, and shuddered. I wondered how he stayed sane.

I lay like that for a long time.

Suddenly, I felt my body being pushed out, like a wind blower. I watched as the walls of the Arclight turned bright.

At first, I thought the Arclight was malfunctioning. But as I opened my eyes, I saw the sun.

Wait...the sun? Could it be?

"Yes, Short Straw. You're alive."

A few months ago, I would have killed the person. Now I reached out and hugged her.

Ridley.

"Sheesh, Short Straw, I'm with your mate now. No need to get so mushy with me."

I wasn't getting mushy. I was trying to see if this was all an illusion, that I was dreaming all this.

"No, Mr Wate. It is not. This is real."

That voice was all I needed to hear to confirm it.

I was home.

More than that.

I was alive.

**Yeah, short chapter that doesn't make a lot of sense now, but will make sense in future chapters. And I know the Arclight only works for Incubuses, but this is my story, so I do what I want with it.**

**Anyway, hope you guys enjoy! Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Ethan's POV**

_I'm on the water tower in Summerville. Above me, the sun rays shine onto me, bathing my body in heat and light._

_But the sun's heat isn't warming me. It feels like a welcome reprieve._

_I feel the heat in my body rise as my body shuts down, but the electricity still flows. I don't care about the pain._

_I'm trying to save her._

_A cloaked figure stands over me, looking at me with shock. The wind is blowing so hard her hair covers her face. But even then, I'm able to recognize the figure._

_Lena._

_"Ethan?"_

_I try to respond, but can't. My body was shutting down. I was dying. _

_As my vision fades, I catch a final glimpse of the Caster girl I love._

_And see something I couldn't believe._

_"Lena, NO!"_

_And then I'm falling..._

I wake up with a start. I'm lying on my ancient managing bed which many other generations of Wate's had laid on.

The nightmares had been getting worse since I was revived two nights ago. Since then, I always saw the same things: my death on the water tower, Lena's shocked face, and worst of all...no, I can't even say it. It's too disturbing.

It had been four days since the fight at Greenbrier. I still remember the lightning bolt striking me, killing me instead of Lena. That day, I had sacrificed myself for her.

And since then, no one had seen her. According to Macon, he heard the commotion, but arrived too late: I had already died, Abraham and Sarafine were dead(that took a while to accept) and Lena had disappeared. No one had known where she had been.

Until now.

This was the first dream I had where I knew where I was going to die. And now I knew where Lena was.

And I had to help her. If what I saw in my dream was real, we were in bigger trouble than we realized.

It was two in the morning, but I wasted no time in getting out of bed and changing. I had to get to Summerville fast. The deadline was at dawn. Just 5 hours remaining for us to get the sacrifice.

I sneaked out of my house and ran over to Link's, where I found his Beater's keys under his housemat, and quickly started the engine. I had to get out fast before people found out where I was.

The trip to Summerville took almost an hour, but it was a nail-biting hour.

I was trying to will the Beater to go faster, but without luck. The Beater was already going at it's fastest.

Finally, I reached the Summerville tower. I quickly scaled the tower.

What I saw gave me a shock.

A hooded figure stood at the very edge of the water tower, hair curling in the air. As I looked up, I noticed the clouds getting darker, as though another hurricane had come, except nobody could see it.

"Lena!" I yelled.

Instantly, I was buffeted by gale-force winds. A storm was coming, and the winds it released were so strong they threatened to blow me off the water tower.

But I hadn't come this far to fail. I couldn't let Lena go like that. She wasn't herself.

_Burning...heat emitted from an unidentifiable source...electricity..._

The thought hit me like a bullet train. There was only one thing that I could do. One thing-one chance to save the world.

I willed myself harder against the winds, pushing closer and closer to Lena. My mom had been right when she said Lena needed my help. Without this, there may not be any other way.

Lena wasn't too far gone. I could still bring her back.

Finally, I was right behind her. Like a birthday surprise, I grabbed her shoulder and wheeled her around. And stared into her eyes.

Her two golden-yellow eyes.

The green had been completely erased, as if she had never been Light in the first place. Her eyes were as yellow as the Sun, and as emotionless as a frog.

But I had to do this. This was the only way.

I pulled her in and kissed her.

I felt the electricity pulse through my body, burning everything in my body. I was feeling excruciating pain, my body failing on me. I could feel myself become unconscious, losing life energy.

But I pushed on. This was a girl I loved, a girl I spent all my time with. I will NOT let her go.

Finally, I couldn't contain and I collapsed, my breathing shallow, my body burning. I felt a tinge of the sun's rays poking out beyond the clouds. Did I really spend so long here? Was it all for nothing?

Then I heard her.

_Ethan?_

I smiled to myself weakly. At least if I die, I've helped an innocent soul. Lena could find the sacrifice without me.

_Innocent soul...darkness...sacrifice..._

Then everything became clear. An innocent soul turned dark. It wasn't a reference to someone becoming evil. It was literal.

Lena was the innocent soul. Her two yellow eyes meant she had gone dark.

Lena was the One.

The only one who could die for the world.

As I felt myself lose consciousness, I looked up into those two yellow eyes, and weakly yelled, "Lena, NO!"

**Lena's POV**

"Lena, NO!"

Ethan's voice ran through my head. My head, though consumed with darkness, cleared a little. And I realized what I had done.

"Oh my god, Ethan." I cried over his dying body. The idiot just couldn't stay out of it. I told him to leave me alone for so long. My Sixteenth Moon. Leaving for the Great Barrier. And he just refused to leave.

Now he would die twice.

That's why I loved him. His stubbornness was one of a kind.

_L?_

_Yeah, Ethan?_

_The sacrifice..._

_I know. It's me._

And a new voice filled my head.

_The sacrifice must be made._

I could already see the sun poking out through the horizon. It was too late. I had to jump.

But I couldn't leave Ethan.

How could I save both the world and the boy I love?

Then the solution hit me.

_Ethan?_

_No need...to tell me...L. So...close to...death anyway...won't make...a...difference...as long...as...we're...together._

I can't stop the tears now. And I'm not stopping them.

One last fall. A painful one, one that will kill.

But I won't do it alone.

I pull Ethan to his feet and drag him to the edge.

_You sure? What about Amma?_

He doesn't need to respond. I can see it in his eyes. He's made up his mind.

_We're staying...together...forever, L. I...love...you..._

_I love you, Ethan Wate. _

I look into his eyes one last time, and he looks at mine. We kiss one last time, then he finds the strength to grab my hand.

The moment of truth.

_Ready?_

_Yes._

And together we jump.

To our deaths.

Hand in hand.

Our bodies will lie at the base of the tower for a long time. But no one will break us apart. Our entwined hands are too bonded for that.

The wedding pact always says, "Till death do us part." I'm adding a new part to it.

_Even then, it may not._

**So yeah, that's chapter 6. Sorry for the long delay, but my ipad got confiscated and my computer crashed, so yeah. Last chapter will be just an epilogue, so the official story ends here.**

**And it's here that I want to thank booklover457 once more, as well as all of you Casters and Wayward fans out there who read and reviewed. It's really appreciated. I especially want to thank CasterQueen and CastersRCool, for being the biggest fans of this story. Hope you continue to support my stories!:)**

**And before any of you ask, I'm most probably not writing a sequel to this story, cuz it's just Redemption with a few changes. Besides, I don't have that kind of time anymore.**

**And yeah, the last line is just how I came up with the title.**

**So sayonara until further notice!**

**Adizero Galacticos**


End file.
